


cerita hujan

by blatherskitic



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Childhood Friends, F/M, Fluff, Mankai Kearifan Lokal, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:21:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27095740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blatherskitic/pseuds/blatherskitic
Summary: Tentang Chikage dan sahabat kesayangannya, juga secuil cerita mereka yang tidak akan terjadi tanpa hujan yang tidak dikehendaki.
Relationships: Tachibana Izumi/Utsuki Chikage
Comments: 5
Kudos: 10
Collections: mekArkAnkAmiChallenge — @mekArkAnkAmi





	cerita hujan

**Author's Note:**

> Props to my broken state of mind di tanggal 17 karena masih bisa dan berhasil nulis beginian walaupun pendek.
> 
> Also... sassy queen Izumi because why not? >:D

Hujan deras menghalangi mereka untuk pulang saat itu.

Bel tanda pelajaran baru usai berdentang, dan semua siswa berhamburan keluar dari ruang kelas mereka masing-masing. Sebagian ada yang terus menuju gerbang, berdua-dua atau berempat-empat, payung atau tas ransel dijadikan pelindung dari hujan. Sebagian lagi memilih untuk menunggu di dalam, di mana pun itu, baik di kantin atau perpustakaan, asalkan di dalam, dan hujan bisa secepatnya reda, atau setidaknya ada yang bisa menjemput.

Dan kedua anak ini, sedihnya, adalah golongan kedua.

"Pernah dengar pepatah nggak, kalau sebaiknya selalu sedia payung sebelum hujan?"

Di depan pintu utama bangunan sekolah mereka, keduanya sama-sama menghela napas panjang. Sang pemudi, si rambut coklat sedada, mengerucutkan bibirnya, tidak bisa menerima kenyataan kalau baik dia maupun teman baik di sebelahnya saat ini sama-sama tidak terpikir untuk membawa payung hanya karena ramalan cuaca hari ini tidak sekalipun mengatakan akan hujan.

Lalu sang pemuda, si rambut hijau berkamata bundar, mendengus.

"Masalahnya sekarang nasi udah terlanjur jadi bubur."

"Habislah aku, Kak, bakalan telat banget pulang ke rumahnya entar!"

Si rambut hijau tersenyum simpul. "Kalem, Izumi, mohon bertenang dulu. 'Kan kamu sendiri yang bilang kalau nggak ada siapa-siapa di rumah, jadi nggak perlu takut dimarahin karena telat pulang, dong."

"Kak Chikage sih gampang banget ngomongnya!"

Mendengar dirinya dipanggil dengan nada seperti itu, Chikage tertawa kecil. Sahabat baiknya memang seperti ini sejak di hari pertama dia mendapati dirinya berseragam putih dan biru tua, sebulan setelah mereka tidak lagi bertetangga. Lalu sejak saat itu, waktu begitu cepat berjalan, dan sebelum mereka menyadarinya, di sinilah mereka sekarang, berusaha keras memutar otak agar seragam putih abu-abu mereka tidak habis kuyup terkena air hujan.

Seingatnya, Izumi sebelum putih-biru-tua tidak segalak dan sepemarah ini. Tapi entah kenapa melihatnya seperti ini kembali menghangatkan hatinya untuk kali kesekian.

"Ampun deh, ampun. Gimana kalau kita ngadem dulu di dalam? Ke perpus atau kantin, gitu? Ibu-ibu indomi kan biasanya belom pulang jam segini."

"Aku tuh butuhnya bukan ngadem, Kak," Izumi menepuk dahinya, "butuhnya tuh pulang cepet biar bisa kelarin tugas Matematika minggu depan sambil ngeteh biar tinggal santai hari-hari seterusnya!"

"Tapi 'kan hujan. Terus maksudnya kamu mau pulang hujan-hujanan gitu?"

"Demi ngelarin tugas, apapun bakal kulakuin deh."

Dahi Chikage mengernyit. "Ya nanti kamu bakal sakit, dong."

"Biarin kalau aku sakit," Izumi masih tidak mau kalah. "Yang penting tugasnya cepat selesai."

"Nggak bisa. Pilihanmu cuman dua; mau ke dalam apa mau kucium?"

Skakmat telak. Izumi sontak terdiam, pipinya sedikit memerah. Satu tangannya masih dia kepalkan erat. Lalu setelah beberapa saat dia menghela napasnya.

"Ya udah, aku nyerah. Kita ke dalam."

"Nah, gitu dong. Anak baik." Diacaknya pelan rambut coklat Izumi sambil tersenyum lebar. "Kan lumayan sore-sore ngehangatin badan sama yang panas-panas. Yuk, kalau gitu."

Dan dengan itu, Chikage membalikkan tubuhnya ke arah pintu masuk, kembali ke dalam. Izumi tidak jauh di belakangnya; tergopoh, langkahnya agak tergesa, semu merah di wajahnya tidak kunjung hilang.

Chikage tidak masalah kalau pulang terlambat, karena memang selama ini selalu tinggal sendirian. Namun begitu, kali ini dia merasa tidak bisa meninggalkan Izumi sendirian seperti dirinya.

* * *

"Masih bucin kari ya kamu?"

"Kak Chikage juga sama aja."

Kini mereka duduk berhadapan di meja kantin, dengan dua mangkuk mie instan rasa kari ekstra pedas dan dua gelas es teh manis menemani. Mereka cukup beruntung karena merekalah pembeli terakhir sebelum ibu kantin terakhir membereskan dagangannya dan pulang, meninggalkan mereka hanya berdua di sana.

Di dalam hatinya, Chikage sangat bersyukur selera mereka tidak berubah sejak mereka tidak lagi berjarak sebelah rumah.

"Sayang ya, kurang seblak aja sekarang." Mata kebiruan Chikage beredar pada panorama luar. Hujan masih belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan surut, sepertinya. "Yang tukang seblak keburu pulang tadi abis istirahat kedua."

"Plis deh Kak, mau diare apa gimana itu?" Wajah Izumi masih kusut. "Lagian kok bisa-bisanya Kakak tau kalau ibu tukang seblaknya pulang abis istirahat kedua? 'Kan lagi waktu kelas."

"Maaf deh, kelasku lagi jamkos waktu itu, jadi sekalian aja kuintipin kantinnya."

"Oportunis."

" _Sorry not sorry_ , lah." Satu suapan, satu teguk es teh, disusul satu tatapan yang lama ke arah luar. "Tapi kalo dipikir lagi… berasa waktu kita kecil dulu nggak sih?"

Mangkuk mi Izumi, sementara itu, tinggal setengah. Namun manik merah jambu tuanya pun ikut memandang ke luar.

"Jaman kita masih tetangga, ya..."

"Kalau lagi begini jaman kita dulu, baju kita udah basah kuyup." Chikage tersenyum sendu. "Terus abis itu kita langsung kabur ke warung deket pom bensin demi mi rebus kari mumpung orangtua kamu belom pulang kerja."

Izumi menopang dagunya, ikut tersenyum. "Iya, ya? Orangtuaku sering pulang malam juga sih, sampai sekarang. Eh, sekarang mah lagi keluar negeri deng."

"Terus kamu selalu nangis kalo nyicipin kuah punyaku."

"Iya lah, udah mah pedes dari sananya, pake acara dikasih cabe rawit sama sambal bubuk lagi! Kok bisa sih nggak pernah sembelit atau yang aneh-aneh gitu?"

"Kubilang aku tuh tahan banting."

"Halah!" Itu, lalu tawa Izumi meledak. "Entar malem-malem jam 11 pasti mengurung diri sejam di kamar mandi!"

Kembali Chikage mendengus tawa. "Dah, bawel amat. Habisin dulu mi-nya sana."

"Siap laksanakan, Kapten~"

Entahlah, tapi ingin rasanya Chikage mencubit kedua pipi sahabat tersayangnya saat ini. Dia terlihat lucu sekali, sumpah. Tidak sama sekali berubah dari hari-hari dulu.

Dengan satu-dua suapan, manik kebiruannya tidak pernah lepas memandang, namun sebisa mungkin dia memastikan agar Izumi tidak menciduk tatapannya. Setiap kali Izumi balas memandang dengan mimik bertanya-tanya, satu suapan kembali dilahapnya.

Lalu, sebelum mereka sadari, tigapuluh menit berlalu sudah, dan hujan berangsur mereda.

"Sini Kak, biar kucuci mangkok sama gelasnya." Izumi menawarkan diri, tangan terentang ke arah Chikage, meminta mangkuk dan gelasnya yang sudah kosong.

Namun Chikage hanya menyeringai jail, berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk menyembunyikan degupan jantungnya yang tidak biasa.

"Oh, mau latihan jadi calon istri yang baik nih ceritanya?"

"Bacot. Mau kucuciin nggak?"

"Nggak apa-apa kok, biar kucuci sendiri."

Ada sebuah wastafel kecil di ujung kantin, dan ke sanalah mereka menuju, tidak diselingi oleh dialog sepatah kata pun, sampai gelas dan mangkuk mereka dikembalikan ke tempat semula. Sampai mereka keluar dari kantin, terus menuju pintu masuk tempat mereka bermula tadi, masih saja tidak ada kata yang terucap.

Hingga Izumi memecah hening terlebih dahulu di antara mereka.

"Anu, Kak... makasih ya. Udah mau traktirin aku."

"Apa sih yang nggak buat sahabat aku?" Kembali Chikage terkekeh untuk kali kesekiannya petang itu. "Lagian 'kan nggak mungkin kamu yang bayar padahal aku yang ngajak."

"Tapi beneran, nggak kerasa banget kita makan barengnya sampai hujannya beneran berhenti..." Kedua mata Izumi tidak kunjung lepas dari panorama di luar gerbang. "Beneran kayak pas kita kecil dulu, bedanya _upgrade_ waktu, situasi dan tempat..."

Lalu Chikage menghela napasnya, panjang. "Kamu tau lagi nggak bedanya apa?"

"Apa?"

"Dulu akhirannya nggak kayak gini."

Untuk sesaat, Chikage mempertanyakan dirinya yang tetiba mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Izumi dan mengecup pipinya cepat. Izumi pun sama terkejutnya dengan dirinya, dia yakin akan itu, karena lihatlah, wajahnya sudah semerah tomat sekarang.

Cepat-cepat Chikage mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar gerbang, wajahnya dirasakan sudah memanas sampai telinga. "Maaf, ya. Kamu lucu banget sih, aku nggak tahan ngeliatnya. Walaupun nggak tau bakal terbalas apa nggak."

Dia cukup yakin Izumi tengah memandangnya lama sekarang karena ucapannya tadi.

"Bentar Kak, maksudnya...?"

Namun yang dilakukannya setelah itu hanyalah berjalan terus menuju gerbang.

"Udah yuk, Izumi, kita pulang. Katanya mau ngelarin tugas Matematika."

(Yang tidak disadarinya adalah Izumi yang tidak karuan memainkan kepalan tangannya di belakangnya, berusaha mengatur napasnya sedemikian rupa.

"Kak Chikage apaan sih," gumamnya, "aku juga suka Kakak tapi nggak gini juga caranya...")

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, the fact that this story was posted pas banget lagi hujan di wilayah rumahku, di tengah lagi banjir keringat karena AC bocor jadi terpaksa dimatikan... emang plus-plus banget ya hujannya.
> 
> But not gonna lie, aku beneran kebayang kalo mereka sahabatan pasti bakal adu bacot kayak gini (walaupun ujung-ujungnya Chikage bakalan menang terus sih). 
> 
> Kritik dan saran ditunggu selalu, dan terima kasih sudah membaca! /o/
> 
> —2020.10.19, chae-dellin.


End file.
